


Fifty Shades of Flames: A Natsu X Elfman Tale

by NatsuXElfmanshipper69



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuXElfmanshipper69/pseuds/NatsuXElfmanshipper69
Summary: In this story, Natsu and Elfman are having sexual relations. But after Natsu says the wrong thing, Elfman goes berserk...
Relationships: Elfman Strauss & Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Elfman Strauss
Kudos: 3





	Fifty Shades of Flames: A Natsu X Elfman Tale

Natsu stared intently into Elfman's eyes while his anus was slowly penetrated.

Natsu winced at first, "It hurts!" he exclaimed.

Elfman pressed deep inside. "Men can fight through the pain... for love!"

Natsu smirked, "that's what it means to be a fairytail wizard, go deeper"

Elfman nodded as he plunged his massive horse cock deep into Natsu's anus.

"Ahhhhhh!" Natsu squealed in lust as flames started to form.

Elfman frowned due to his dick being lit asunder. "EeEeEeEeE!!!! This hurts more than Lisanna did after I smashed her."

"What the Happy, Elfman, you nearly killed her!" Natsu said in disgust. "I loved her, but not nearly as much as you. You comforted me, even through those trifling times."

"Oh! No, no, no! I meant when I fucked her brains out back in the day. She was so small and feeble, she couldn't handle my cock like you can." Elfman said defensively.

Natsu chuckled as he gave Elfman a manly high five, "That makes the two of us. That Lisanna is always thottin' around"

Elfman took offense to the jab at Lisanna. He loved her, as a sister and a play thing. "You take that back! Dirty Salamander!"

Natsu was afraid, but turned on at the same time, "what are you going to do to me?"

"Stop acting coy, you're going to learn what it's like to be treated as a thot," Elfman roared. Elfman grabbed Natsu's legs, firing as he violently thrusts into him. His dick throbbing from rage.

"I-i-i... didn't mean it, I swear!" Natsu begged and pleaded, but he was no match against the man that was Elfman. However, deep down, he enjoyed it.

Elfman was now clenching Natsu's nipples with the force of a thousand cheetahs. Natsu's nipples were now fully erect, they were very sensitive since Happy tried weaning on them when he was young. Natsu's anus was pulsing, it was hot. He felt the magma in his stomach rise up to his throat. He couldn't speak. The feeling was indescribable.

Elfman suddenly yanked his cock out of Natsu. He grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and forced his dick down his throat. It was warm, but Elfman didn’t mind. He was following his animalistic urges, the same urges that run in the family.

Natsu gagged and sputtered. He was gasping for air. He knew he couldn’t last much longer, but he didn’t want to stop. He loved how Elfman’s manly grasp felt on him. It was a feeling of both pleasure and comfort.

“Here it comes, you swallow this like the slut you are,” Elfman demanded.

Cum splashed everywhere. Natsu's mouth was overflowing with semen. “Now I’ve had my fill, I’m all revved up!” Natsu grabbed Elfman’s cock. His hands coated in flames. He started jacking it.

“S-s-stop… it” I just came, it hurts. Elfman felt the warm embrace flow up and down his penis. It was unbearable.

Natsu didn’t listen. “Real men love hand jobs?”

“Not this soon after cumming, it hurts!” Elfman said.

“That isn’t very manly of you, it shouldn’t matter when it happens, you baby! Right Happy?”

“Aye sir!” Happy exclaimed.

“Gwahhh!” squawked Elfman. His dick now throbbing. “I can’t take any more!”

Natsu sped up. The flames grew. He put Elfman’s schlong in his mouth. Wrapped his lizard-like tongue around it, but it wasn’t able to match its insane girth. He decided that the full blow job was futile. He opted into lapping on the tip.

“No! It's toooooo sensitive there, I’m losing my mind here!” Elfman subconsciously started transforming into his beast takeover without realizing it. He was at his limit. His dick was ready to burst. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” He screeched as he showered Natsu in cum.

After several jolts of cum shots straight into Natsu’s face, Elfman was drained dry.

“Damn, now that was manly” Elfman panted

“Yeah, real tough,” said Natsu.


End file.
